Very Enlightened Middle School
by Backyard Bottomslash
Summary: AU. What if all the Death Note characters went to middle school together? Well that is for you to find out.
1. Monday

**Very Enlightened Middle School Chapter 1: Monday**

**Light Yagami was a straight A student at the Very Enlightened Middle School. (Or Vems, for short.) He was innocently walking the halls one day after chess club when he heard the swish of frilly pom-poms.**

**"RAITO-KUN!!!" Light began to turn around before he was tackled to the ground by his self proclaimed girlfriend, Misa Amane. Misa was the hyper-active goth Lolita captain of the cheerleading squad, and trust me, she is very cheery.**

**"Raito-kun, Misa didn't know you had to stay after school today, did something happen Misa-Misa should know about?"**

**Light groaned inwardly as Misa snuggled his arm. He hated her talking in third person as much as he hated her entire being. **

**"Misa, how many times do I have to tell you, I have chess club on Mondays."**

**"Ooh, right! Misa remembers now!" Instantly she jumped into a long lecture on a stupid stunt Kiyomi Takkada (also self proclaimed girlfriend of Light) pulled in practice today. Light took on a stone blank expression as she talked and for once was thankful as two of his rivals entered the corridor.**

**Vems was a very competitive school, and the circle of top students were always competing to be the best. The saddest thing was no one was told who was number one, only that they were in the top group. So Light's biggest problems other then Misa and Kiyomi were most likely either L, B, Near, Mello, or Matt. L was actually Light's best friend, but that didn't damper the heat of the competition.**

**So as I was saying, Light was actually thankful as the inseparable pair of Mello and Matt rounded the corner. The only thing different was the Mello was brandishing a pair of old fashioned barber's knives. **

**Hastily turning away from Misa, Light said, "Mello do I dare ask where you acquired those?"**

**Mello closed his knives sharply before saying, "This year's school production is of Sweeney Todd, and I landed the roll of Sweeney." Matt nodded enthusiastically. **

**Light was slightly skeptical. He knew Mello was more then melodramatic (no pun intended) at times, but serious acting? And Light certainly knew from watching the movie that the score was very hard indeed, full tricky half steps and harmonic crunches. **

**Before Light could say anything however, Mello whipped out a chocolate bar from an unseen pocket it his tight leather pants and began to eat.**

**"So as I was saying, getting the role was pathetically easy. You know the drama teacher, Ms. Lidner, right? Well I swear she completely adores me, she didn't even have me try out!"**

**In the midst of this Misa cart-wheeled off, probably to wreak havoc upon Kiyomi's life. Light too, had grown bored of Mello's drabble and said rather impulsively and flatly, "Mello. I don't care."**

**Mello looked aghast at this. "Fine! Go hang out with your boyfriend then!" Mello spat.**

**After Mello sharply turned to leave with Matt trotting beside him, Light allowed himself to sigh. People always made fun of him because his last name backwards spells I-M-A-G-A-Y, or I'm a gay. People always brought it to a further level when they noticed he spent nearly all his free time with L, and took no interest in his multiple girlfriends.**

**But he didn't let it get him down too much when it came from the chocolate addicted blond. Mello was apparently oblivious to the rumors about him and his never-going-to-leave-his-side-for-the-world best friend Matt. The two even lived together in a quaint little cottage near L's mansion.**

**Speaking of L. L lived in and enormous and certainly gorgeous mansion just outside of the urban area where Light lived. He had no family except for his adoptive grandfather, Watari. Watari was a quiet British gentleman who mostly kept to himself.**

**That probably led to L's wacky lifestyle. When Light first met L back in 6****th ****grade his eccentricities piqued Light's interests, and the two eventually realized they made great friends, despite their differences. L didn't care about his appearance, and ate nothing but sweets. Light took pride in his appearance, (especially his hair,) was a neat freak, and the only junk food he allowed himself to eat was potato chips. And only on special occasion.**

_**When Light first visited L's mansion he was immediately threatened at gunpoint. This was Mello, with Matt close behind him. Light had lost his way walking through L's gardens and had stumbled too close to Mello's part of the property.**_

_**Light thought Mello was angry enough, when a small albino boy in stunningly white pajamas came up to them. Mello immediately brought out another gun and threatened the boy, (who was apparently called Near,) even more harshly. Near left quietly of his own will. **_

_**Before Light could ask where he could find L, a jar of strawberry jam came falling out of the sky. It shattered dangerously close to Light's new shoes. There was a cry of, "Oh shit!" and a kid whom Light assumed was L expertly jumped out of a high branch and landed smoothly on his two feet.**_

_**He looked mournfully at his wasted jam before looking up at Light. "Aah, Light Yagami, a pleasure."**_

_**Light was confused. "Um, L, you already know me. You invited me over to your, -er, mansion."**_

_**The boy frowned. "And L told me you were smart. I'm not L, dimwit, I'm B. It also looks like L hasn't told about Near, Mello, or Matt, has he?"**_

_**Light looked over at the scowling Mello. Almost nervously, he said, "No. He didn't."**_

_**B explained how over time, him and the other three, orphaned and starving, had stumbled across L's mansion. Treating them like brothers, L took them in and gave them separate shares of the land to live their own lives in. **_

_**B came first, and was closest to L. Then Mello and Matt came. At first L tried to give them different sections of property, but he learned the hard way the Mello and could not and would not be separated. If they did, they would begin to develop suicidal and homicidal tendencies until they were united. Near came last, and was particularly fond of L.**_

_**After hearing all this, Light was profoundly disturbed. He just wanted to find L.**_

_**B graciously brought Light to the main foyer of the mansion, where L was waiting. B and L talked with him a while, which made Light even more confused. The two looked exactly the same, (except for subtle differences in eye color,) walked, talked, and sat the same. It was very disturbing.**_

_**L brought Light up to his room, which seeped luxury. It only made L's appearance all the more… Sketchy. But nothing could have prepared Light for what he found in L's closest. Hanger upon hanger hung the same outfit of plain long-sleeved white shirts and baggy blue jeans. Light seethed for three hours straight. Why couldn't L make the most of his money?! He looked like a hobo!**_

_**No matter. Light learned to live with it.**_

**Back to the present. Light dialed his locker combination whilst reminiscing on that day. He opened his locker and stuffed some books in his backpack. He was going over what he needed one last time, when Ryuk floated out of a wall.**

**"Heya, Light. Goin' over L's place again?"**

**"Yup." Light tossed Ryuk an apple. This spirit monster thing had been following Light around, strangely enough, ever since he had met L. Ryuk wouldn't say why he hung around Light, what he was, or where he came from. He gave a cackle, and said it was 'classified' information. **

**Light ignored the horrendous crunching sounds Ryuk made as he ate, heading for an exit of the school. It was Light's routine to study with L after school. L never wanted or asked to go over L's house. Light was fine with that, he liked L's mansion. His parents didn't mind either. All Light had to say was that L was a smart boy and that they mostly studied. **

**Light's parents didn't care what Light did, so long as it further bettered his education. That was all Light's parents cared about, his education. They didn't care that, according to Light's calculations, that they would accumulate debt paying for this school unless his mother got a decent paying job.**

**As Light pushed open the double doors, for some reason his daily schedule came to mind. **

**Wake up. Eat breakfast. Shower. Fix hair. Get ready for school. Go to school. Study with L at L's mansion. Eat dinner with L. Go home. Study more. Go to bed.**

**It was all very repetitive, but Light liked it. **


	2. Tuesday

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

**Light yawned as he walked into the school. Yesterday Mello asked Watari when the next shipment of his chocolate would come in, and Watari said next week. That threw Mello into a fit, and he dragged Matt past the property line and into the woods with him. Light, or anyone for that matter, didn't realize they were missing until after dark.**

**So Light had to stay late, treading through the woods looking for the pair.**

**Light ended up starting off the school day cranky and annoyed. At his locker, he refused Ryuk an apple. During first period algebra, he returned Mello's murderous glares with his own brand of unpleasantness. **

**In second period science Light was very pert and snappy with L. It was all he could do to keep from lecturing his insomniac friend on better controlling his wards. L was understanding and sympathetic, but Light could tell he was hurting L with his anger. Thankfully, L was patient enough to calm Light significantly. **

**By third period English, Light was able to talk to Near civilly. You see, Light was particularly annoyed with Near. In the quest to find Mello and Matt in the woods, Near did not help. He tagged along of course, hovering close to L. He didn't call out or really look at all. Just sort of stood there silently twirling his hair like always.**

**In fourth period social studies Light made a point of being especially nice to B. B had been the only one who had not succeeded in angering Light that night. He had been nice and helpful through out the whole dang process of hunting down the two M boys. **

**In Light's 5****th**** period gym class his main priorities were to stay clear of Matt and ignore all futile attempts of flirting from Misa and Kiyomi. Which was pretty easy, since they were playing Light's best sport, (tennis,) and their teacher is very generous when it comes to random partnering. **

**Then there was lunch. After taking his time changing in the boy's locker room, he headed for the vast lunchroom. He sat down with a grunt next to L at their usual table. Fir a moment he listened in on L and Mello's heated debate on chocolate cake, then got in line for his food. He got his tray and headed for the slow moving, (yet empty,) line for the hummus and vegetable platter. He was content on spacing out until he got to the register, when he was jumped by his biggest fanboy.**

**"Hiya Light I heard you and L scored top on the national exams again! Congratulations!"**

**Light sighed, moving up in the line. "Thanks Mikami…"**

**"So Light, I was thinking maybe we could study after school. Are you free today?"**

**Light hesitated. He knew better then to tell Mikami his actual schedule. It was widely known at Vems that once Mikami had tried to stalk Light for a full weekend. **

**"Sorry Mikami, I have student council after school today. Maybe some other time?" Light mentally snickered. He had student council on Thursdays. Light actually had math counts today.**

**As Mikami walked away, visibly saddened Light felt a little guilty. Mikami was the nerdy kid who always got picked on. Sure, lying may have solved Light's problem, but he knew it wasn't right. **

**Light held back a sigh and turned to purchase his food. **

**Back at the lunch table, Light customarily observed his friend's food. L had his classic meal of a Snicker's ice cream bar, coffee milk, and a special edition Fruit Roll-Up. Mello had a chocolate bar. (As expected of him.) Matt had forgotten his lunch, wrapped up in a new DS game he bought. Near had what appeared to be a plastic container filled with marshmallow fluff. Light had enough sense not to question that. And last but of most definitely not least, B also had his classic meal of strawberry jam. He was slurping it rather loudly. **

**Light sat down at the table pointedly ignoring the gagging sounds Mello was making at Light's food. **

**Just as Light was able to settle in to his hummus and vegetables the clash of his girlfriends occurred.**

**"Raito-kun, Misa wants you to sit with her instead of these weirdoes. You'll come, right? Pretty please!" Misa smoothed out her frill black skirt, smiling and making slight giggling sounds. Kiyomi daintily attempted to push Misa away. "No, Light. Sit with me!" Kiyomi nondescriptly pointed at her cleavage. **

**Light leaned over the table, grabbing Near's fluff and spoon right of the boy's hands. "Oh hey Near, that fluff looks really good. May I borrow that for a minute? Thank you so much." **

**Near simply blinked and expressed what little anger he felt by twirling a lock of his unnaturally white hair. **

**Light dramatically spooned some fluff and aimed it at Kiyomi and Misa. "Thanks for your concern girls, but I'll sit with my other friends." The two girls squealed in their own unique manner before stumbling off in their paper-thin heels. **

**Light handed the fluff spoon back to Near. "I hope you don't mind."**

**"Not at all." Was the indifferent response.**

**Just as things were quieting down a bit a smart girl with jet black hair ran up to Light's table, flustered. B growled before downing some more jam. "Naomi." He snarled.**

**"B." She said venomously. **

**Mello sensed that the two were about to start in one of their common capoiera battles, and shot Naomi a charming smile. "Hey Naomi, love the Mrs. Lovett-do."**

**"Oh thanks Mello, I've been practicing." Naomi had landed the lead female role in Sweeney Todd, Mrs. Lovett, and had been attempting to style her hair how it was supposed to look. Finally having gotten it right, Naomi's normally neat black hair had been curled frizzily, and somehow pulled into an insane up-do. **

**"It's actually perfect, Naomi. Ms. Lidner is going to love it."**

**"Oh right, Ms. Lidner is actually what I wanted to tell you about, Mello. I just found out she's pregnant!"**

**Mello gave her a questioning look. "With who?"**

**"Some guy named Anthony Rester…" She said vaguely.**

**Mello shrugged, crumpling his chocolate wrapper. "I'll have to congratulate her at rehearsal today." **

**And with that, Naomi left.**

**Sixth period was the same except they had a young and goofy substitute teacher. "My name is Matsuda-sensei and I- OW, OW, OW!" Matsuda had tripped over a box of half finished foam puppets and was sprawled out on the floor, crying. Light offered to get the nurse. **

**Seventh period chorus was dull. Taking his place next to Mello and Matt, (Mello had made Matt take chorus by force, not wanting to leave Matt alone.) in the baritone section. The songs the group was currently practicing were ****Agnus Dei****, a Latin song taken from Mass, (Mello particularly liked this one for that reason alone.) ****Shine on Me****, on African American spiritual, ****Joshua! (Fit the Battle of Jericho), ****a powerful rendezvous battle song favorited by many students, and ****Dansi Na Kuimba****, a partially Swahili song that Light found rather annoying. **

**After the afternoon announcements were over and done with, the chorus teacher dismissed them by voice part. First the sopranos, then baritones, then altos. Next Light would head for his locker, then Ms. Kwesell's room for math counts. **

**Light was surprised to find L waiting by his locker. It wasn't like L to do that, and what was more unsettling was the grim expression on L's face. His bags underneath his eyes appeared even more prominent then usual.**

**"Hey L." Light said casually, spinning his locker dial. "What's up?"**

**"Light-kun there's been a change of plans. Watari has taken ill and I need to help him recover. Unfortunately, I cannot have you over to study today. I shall see you tomorrow."**

**L turned to go, walking away from Light without further speech.**

**"Bye L…" Light's words hung in the air dryly.**


	3. Wednesday

**Chapter 3: Wednesday**

**On Wednesday all of Light's friends were acting… Strange.**

**B was unusually jumpy.**

**Mello was unusually silent.**

**Matt was unusually klutzy.**

**Near was unusually talkative.**

**L was unusually not present.**

**At lunch Light sat down with another hummus and vegetable platter. "So guys…" He began awkwardly. No one looked up from their food/DS, except for Near, who chirped, "Yeah light?"**

**Light began spreading hummus on a celery stick slowly. "Do any of you know why L is absent today? As long as I have known him he has never been absent once. This is very unusual behavior for him so if you know why he's not at this table please say so now, or forever hold your peace."**

**At this B yelped and almost dropped his jam jar. **

**Near looked like he was going to say something, but he looked around the table nervously. Well, he mostly looked at Mello, who had been eating his chocolate in stone cold silence. Near knew Mello well enough, he knew that Mello would explode and probably shoot some innocent student if he worded his sentence in a way that displeased Mello. **

**"Well…" Near began, somewhat hesitantly. He twirled a lock of his hair slowly a couple times before saying, "Yesterday afternoon, Watari had a stroke. He lived but he's in a coma. L is… Remarkably distressed. He's not going to leave Watari's side until he fully recovers. We would have stayed also, but L insisted we come to school. Then under his stress, he cracked a stupid joke about us protecting you from Misa and Kiyomi. That is why L is not here with us now." **

**Everyone's jaws dropped at least partially. For the first time that day, Matt looked up from his glowing DS. That was the most anyone had ever heard Near say at one time. **

**Light however, was the first to recover from Near's speech. He stabbed a baby carrot in his hummus.**

**"Well I hope Watari recovers soon." Light continued eating his vegetables in angry silence. For some reason his was angered by his friends. He knew that they were consistent, stable people who always acted the same and were steadily predictable. Except for B, who's nature it was to be unpredictable. No matter, everyone was acting out of character and Light didn't like it. He didn't want to blame Watari, it wasn't his fault he had a stroke. Yet Light kept turning his fury on the kind old man. Great. Now even Light was acting out of character. Light mentally mugged himself.**

**After lunch Light had art class. Clay therapy worked very well for Light. Oh yes it did. **

**As Light slammed his slab of clay on the table, B cringed. After the third or fourth slam, Light finally noticed this.**

**"Erm, B? Is anything wrong?" Light asked.**

**By twitched, then cracked his neck loudly. "It sounds like… Dead bodies… Falling to the floor…" B muttered, his eyes flitting up and down from Light to Light's clay.**

**Still eyeing B nervously, Light began to knead his clay like dough, slowly spreading it out without making a sound. **

**"He's not going to die, you know. I can see it. I've tried to tell L, but he won't believe me."**

**Light paused. It seemed B was growing more deranged by the minute. So Light decided to play along with whatever B was getting at. "If you mean Watari, then that's great."**

**Before Light could start forming his clay, B scowled and leaned in dangerously close to Light's face. Light noticed that B's red eyes were glowing furiously.**

**"Do you really believe me, Light Yagami?" B hissed. His eyes flashed even brighter when he said Light's name. "He trod a path that few do trod, did Sweeney Todd."**

**B moved away from Light, going back to his own clay as if nothing had happened. As Light further perfected the clay fingers on his clay hand, he wondered what went on in Mello's rehearsals. Everyone seemed positively entranced with Sweeney Todd… Maybe Mello was a good actor after all. Light made a point to go to Mello's rehearsal tomorrow. **

**Anyway, throughout the period B continued to mutter incoherently. At the end of the period, Light made a point of talking to the art teacher about moving Light's seat. Because of B kept this type of psychotic prophesizing up, well, Light wasn't sure how much he could take. One period alone had drove his head spinning madly. **

**Light left the art room in a disheveled state. He forgot to wash his hands of clay grime, and ended up getting it all over his pants. Then he realized he had forgotten one of his binders in his English class, two flights up. Light knew he would be late for chorus if he tried to retrieve it, so he left it for later.**

**Walking into chorus, he saw Mello talking to the chorus teacher with almost a sour expression. Once Light had gotten his chair and folder set up, he asked Mello what was up.**

**"Hey, Mello what was that all about?" **

**Without making eye contact, Mello said, "I told Ms. Cooker I had a hoarse throat. My divine inspiration is being blocked off…" He sighed. "I don't know what's going to happen in rehearsal today…" He closed his eyes momentarily. Matt rubbed Mello's arm, attempting to comfort him. Mello opened his eyes and smiled almost sadly as Ms. Cooker played the opening chords. **

**Through out chorus, Mello really did make an effort not to sing. Light snickered at the occasional time when a particularly powerful note came bursting out from within him. Ok, Light will admit it, Mello did have a good have a good voice. **

**Normally, Mello took pride in his voice. He boasted of it, and gloated even more whenever he got a solo. He could also often be seen singing outside of him and Matt's house. **

**Speaking of which, one time Mello had been outside singing All I Ask of You. Near had also been out and saw him. Near watched Mello curiously. During the climax of the song, Mello turned around and saw Near. This caused the sound of gunshots and much verbal abuse. To make a long story short, Mello was also hypocritical of his voice, refusing to perform privately in front of anyone. **

**This was funny, because Light once mentioned it to Matt, and Matt said that Mello sang in front of him often. Interesting.**

**Anyway, that's beside the point. What I was saying earlier was the normally Mello boasted of his voice. Today he kept it quiet, locked up within himself. He only talked of his 'divine inspiration' to make himself sound grander. **

**Wow. I'm jus noticing this now, but the only realizing I'm writing about Mello's singing voice is to make this chapter as long as the other two. Same thing with this paragraph. Merely a filler. **

**BLA BLA BLA back to the real story now! **

**So yeah, in general Mello did not sing. Then when the class was dismissed, Mello and Matt vanished. Light didn't mind, but on the way up to his locker he caught himself singing Dansi Na Kuimba under his breath.**

**"Dansi na kuimba… Dansi na kuimba kwasauti dance and sing… Dansi na kuimba- AGH!"**

**Light really detested that song, but it got stuck in his head like L's voice. Wait- what was that?!**

**Light growled to himself, chucking an apple at Ryuk. Startled, Ryuk dematerialized his body out of instinct, letting the apple soar through the air. The apple hit the ground with a loud bonk. Ryuk let out a cry and dashed to pick up the apple. He then burst into tears when he realized the apple was badly bruised.**

**Light ignore him. Assuming he was not going to L's today, Light headed for an exit that would make his route home roughly twenty feet shorter. Surprisingly enough, B was at the doorway, as if waiting for Light.**

**Seeing Light, B gave a maniacal smile. As Light walked past B and through the doors, B gave the wave of British royalty. Waving back like he always did, Light wondered if he should start doing research. Research on local psychologist who specialized in working with adolescents. Light was seriously worried about B. **


	4. Thursday

**Chapter 4: Thursday**

**Light caught up with L in the main foyer before school started. "Hey. I missed you yesterday, how's Watari?"**

**L turned to him, sucking on an oversized lollipop. "I thank you for your concern, Light-kun. Watari has come out of his coma and is gradually recovering. He is due to be released from the hospital tomorrow. The doctors agree with him that it would be easier for him to recover at home." L licked his lollipop.**

**"That's great, L. I'm glad he's ok." Light comfortingly patted L's back, but stopped mid-pat at the sight of the school principle.**

**The principle of Vems was a skittish, somewhat bug-like, and afraid of his own students. Yet somehow he knew ever child's name. Light always wondered how the principle got his position in the first place.**

**So anyway, principle Sidoh always appeared in the foyer before school started. He attempted to interact with his students in order to build self-confidence. Yet which ever student he dared to converse with first always sent him scurrying to his office. Poor principle Sidoh was the ridicule of all the doors of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. Light knew this because his little sister Sayu, who was in the sixth grade, always making the talk of the dinner table gossip.**

**Sayu was the gossip queen of the sixth grade. She stalked the girl's bathroom stalls like a panther scouting for prey. She was always the first to know who was dating who, and who was sexting who the other night. Not only that, but she had already convinced 90% of the sixth grade to pay her for gossip. Believe it or not, but she made quite a bit of money doing this. **

**Today principle Sidoh made the mistake of attempting to talk with Sayu. Before he could even open his sucker-like mouth, Sayu said, "You're tie doesn't match your outfit." **

**Clacking his long claws together, Sidoh chocked on his words. His nervousness continued to increase as Sayu kept glaring at him.**

**In his calamity Sidoh cried out and fell to the floor, his weight collapsing out from underneath him. He was crying heartbreakingly now. "I'm so sorry Miss Yagami! I try my best, I really do! Please forgive my insolence!"**

**Sayu merely turned her head, giving a "Hmph!" She was about to join a group of giggling girls when Light intervened.**

**"Sayu, it is out of the question to treat your principle like that, what were you thinking?"**

**"But big brother," Sayu whined, "His tie really didn't go with the rest of his, -er, clothes!"**

**"Sayu," Light said sternly, "This is middle school, not fashion school. Now get to homeroom."**

**As the siblings had talked the cramped lake of students had turned into a flowing river, pouring out into different hallways. Sayu dashed away from Light to catch up with her friends.**

**At this Light sighed. Sometimes it seemed so hard to control his sister like he used to. Oh well, Light thought, he guessed it was just part of growing up for the both of them.**

**Light turned back to L, whose lollipop was now significantly smaller, and the two walked to homeroom in silence.**

**The rest of the school day was boring. Light spent the more dull of his classes, (like science) fantasizing about Mello's rehearsal. Surprisingly enough, Light anticipated it greatly. He had even downloaded the soundtrack on his iPod. Truth be told, Light only did this so he could memorize the score, and then bash Mello if he even made the slightest mistake. **

**At lunch, Light publicly mentioned he was going to see the rehearsal. "Oh, Mello, by the way, I'm going to see your play after school today."**

**Mello glared, and then smiled cruelly. "Ok, Yagami. Just don't get too comfy sitting next to L the whole time." Mello flipped his blond hair, blatantly smirking.**

**Light turned to face L, who was sitting next to him at the table. "Oh, L, I didn't know you went to Mello's rehearsals."**

**L nodded, bighting his thumbnail. "Yes, I've been going since the beginning. They're quite… Entertaining. But Light-kun, don't you have student council today?"**

**Light faltered. He had completely forgotten about it. "Oh, erm, yeah… But it's not a very important meeting, I'm sure no one would mind if I skipped it."**

**L nodded slowly, turning back to his strawberry cheesecake. **

**Light left lunch early to go tell the other eighth grade rep. that he had urgent family matters to deal with, and could not come to the meeting.**

**The school day finished, Light was at his locker packing his backpack and listening to No Place Like London. He sang it to himself, much to Ryuk's disturbance. **

**"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. On top of the hole sit a privileged few making mock of the vermin and the lower zoo turning beauty into filth and greed I too have sailed the world and seen its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru. But there's no place like London!"**

**"Hyuk, hyuk. Sometimes I worry about you, Light."**

**Light furrowed his eyebrows at Ryuk, even cocking his head slightly.**

**Ryuk just laughed, popping the core of an apple in his mouth.**

**Light closed his locker, waving goodbye to Ryuk. As he walked to the auditorium, he met up with L.**

**"So is this play any good?" Light asked, falling into step with L.**

**"Yes, the play is very well done. Like I said at lunch, Light-kun, it is also very entertaining."**

**Light nodded, pushing open the heavy double doors of the auditorium. Light looked around, taking the scene in. He only went in there for chorus performances, and then it was jam-packed. Now it was nearly empty. Light spotted Matt sitting the middle of the rows of comfy arm chairs, and a couple other kids Light didn't know. **

**L made directly for Matt, and Light followed close behind. Sitting down, Light was about to greet Matt when he noticed there was something different about the stripe clad boy. For a minute he couldn't place it, but then he noticed Matt's eyes. **

**Light leaned forward to see past L and better at Matt.**

**"M-Matt, where are your goggles?!" Light stuttered in surprise. This earned a laugh from L, and Matt took his eyes from the stage to face Light. Light stared more, noticing for the first time in his life that Matt had shining green eyes that shown through the darkness. **

**"Oh, well I can't see well in this lighting when they're on, and Mel says it's distracting."**

**Light huffed, crossing his legs and focusing his gaze on the stage. Of course the first reason was completely obvious, and the second had to do with Mello. Light should have guessed.**

**Mello's performance of Epiphany was surprisingly convincing. He was acting joyfully mad and singing with great splendor. In A Little Priest, he showed the right type of chemistry with Misora, and she as well played her part perfectly. All in all, Light approved of it.**

**After the rehearsal, Light went up to Mello to compliment his performance.**

**"Well Mello, I must say, that was actually sort of brilliant."**

**Beckoning for Matt to come stand by him, Mello said dashingly, "I thank you for your honesty, Yagami. To be quite frank, I did not expect you to come and say it up front like that. Normally you're sly and self-centered when it comes to this type of situation." Contradictory to his words, Mello recited it as if he had practiced many times in front of a mirror. **


	5. Friday

**Chapter 5: Friday**

**Friday was a sunny day for Light. Not only was it actually sunny outside, but everywhere Light went the people seemed brighter. Near had actually said hello to Light before Light had said anything to him! It was truly a miracle sent from above!**

**On the downside, Misa even happier then she already was before… Light shuddered at the thought.**

**Light trotted off to homeroom trying to picture Mello genuinely happy. Light's normal picture of him was either scowling or smiling deviously. The few times Light had seen Mello happy was on the stage, (but it could have been acting, he was in the drama club after all.) and a couple other times when Light spied on Mello and Matt's cottage. Sadly, Light had picked up the habit of looking in on people's personal lives from his sister. **

**Anyway, the sight of the two boys battling out pillow fights like Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun was always heartwarming. Light always chuckled at the memory when once in the middle of truly Spartan pillow battle; Mello had put his hand on Matt's shoulder and led him to another room without saying anything. Light smiled. And Mello was the one to call Light gay.**

**It was probably just Mello's way of making him self seem better then Light. Light knew Mello was only in denial. Calling Light gay was Mello's way (**A/N: lol, that rhymed**) of convincing himself that he himself wasn't gay.**

**Great. All this talk of homosexuals had put Light in a somber mood. Walking into homeroom and seeing all the cheery faces of his fellow pupils, well it just made Light feel worse. Even L was gaily dropping sugar cubes into his thermos of coffee. Light sat down next to L at the table and opened his book.**

**"Good morning Light-kun." L said mildly, fingering two sugar cubes. **

**Light ignored him, preferring to concentrate on Clarice running through Buffalo Bill's creepy basement, trying to find the crazed transvestite serial killer in the dark.**

**When Light didn't respond, L frowned, releasing the sugar cubes from his hand, letting them melt to their doom in his coffee. **

**"Why doesn't Light-kun say good morning to me today?" L growled slightly.**

**Flipping the page loudly, Light snapped, "Hello L." **

**L's hand dashed forward. His long fingers pried the book from Light's hands before he could react.**

**"What was that for L?!" Light exclaimed. **

**"Light-kun is not answering my questions." L slipped Light's bookmark in his page, putting the book on the table beside his thermos.**

**"I'm not a suspect being interrogated, L. I don't have to answer all of your questions."**

**"It was only a polite inquiry." L said in between gulps of coffee. **

**Light sighed. "Fine L. I'll tell you. I'm just sort of pissed about Mello calling me gay all the time. I'm sick of it." It was an impassioned speech.**

**L leaned forward grabbing Light's hand. "I don't mind if Light-kun is gay."**

**At first Light was stringing together some colorful phrases, all of them cursing L's social retardedness. Then, thinking L's words through, Light began to chuckle. As the chuckle deepened and grew, Light slapped L's hand away. Light threw back his head and full out laughed.**

**L looked almost offended, but that didn't stop Light from guffawing maniacally.**

**"What is wrong with Light-kun?" L muttered, his eyes dropping to his thermos. When Light's laugh finally died down in his throat, L looked up.**

**"L you idiot. I'm not gay! And you taking my hand like that, and then telling me you had no problem with it! It practically admits you're gay! I bet you're even infatuated with me!" Light had yelled all that, and all heads had turned to L.**

**When L first came to this school everyone rightly thought he was an eccentric genius, and thus some how concluded he was the cause of all mayhem. For a while L was the hottest topic of gossip, but when no scandal revolved around him, he was quickly tossed aside. Now that Light believed L was gay, well, the whole school would simply follow suite and think that as well.**

**"Please Light-kun, this is becoming ridiculous."**

**Light crossed his arms. "You're one to talk, L." Light smiled, snatching back his copy of ****The Silence of the Lambs****. **

**As Light read the rest of homeroom, L pointedly ignored him, crunching loudly on innumerous sugar cubes. Now that Light thought about it he really did feel guilty. Although the plan to reveal L's sexuality itself was cunning, it was also cruel.**

**All during algebra Light wrote and apology letter. On his way back from the pencil sharpener, Matt saw Light writing in a trance like state.**

**"What…" Matt started. Hearing Matt, Light whipped around in his chair, grabbing Matt's wrist. But then his face fell and his grip loosened. The egotistical Light Yagami began to beg.**

**"Matt, please, you can't tell Mello! You understand, right?! L and I will never hear the end of it if Mello finds out! I'll do anything Matt, just don't tell him." Light's voice was strained. It was a true miracle indeed that Mello didn't hear the mention of his name, or the teacher didn't hear Light pleading, for that matter. **

**Matt nodded slowly, as if contemplating Mello's wrath versus Light's. Deciding to be a child saint, Matt nodded more firmly now. Fingering a bit of fur on his vest, Matt said, "Sure Light, I won't tell Mello. You don't have to do anything either, I don't mind."**

**Light sighed a sigh of immense relief. "Thanks so much Matt, I owe you."**

**Matt nodded, heading back to his seat next to Mello. With one eye trained on his writing and the other on Mello and Matt, Light was able to keep up with his writing and spy on Mello and Matt. It was clear from Mello's facial expressions and Matt's fidgeting that Mello was questioning the goggle-eyed boy. **

**Thankfully a minute later Mello turned back to his work. Light saw Matt pause and then turn back to his own work. Thanking Matt's abilities of deception, Light focused on his apology letter. **

**The End  
**

The yaoi sequel of Vems is soon to follow! Look for a story titled Lockdown


End file.
